


Find the Fun

by Holom



Series: so much love [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Mama Press, gross idiots, tobin being a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holom/pseuds/Holom
Summary: Inspired by the last victory game against South Korea where we almost scored a bunch of times. Tobin watches Mal's confidence deteriorate on the field the more chances she misses. Tobin seeks her out after the game to try and comfort her and she may or may not end up needing Christen's calming presence to help her. Just soft Preath family love, plus comic relief provided by Sonnett and Kelley, as usual.





	Find the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write something similar to this when I didn't see Christen or Mal in any of the post-game flip cup videos, and I wondered where they could be. Also this was a requested prompt, so this is me filling it!

It was a victory tour game.

The whole team knew that winning these matches wasn't a life or death situation, it was more about showing up for the fans. They just wanted to put on a good performance.

Obviously wins were important to them, but at this point after such a high intensity year, it was more about having fun. The last victory tour game of the year was definitely fun –

\- for most of the team.

South Korea was putting up a good fight, they had managed to keep the score 1-1 for a long time. They had almost taken out a few ankles and backs whilst doing it, but so far no one had been really injured so the US wasn’t holding it against them.

Usually, being on the sideline of a match was a small form of torture. Watching team mates play while being substituted or injured was nothing anyone liked doing. But this match, the mood was light. The girls on the bench were having a blast – aided of course by Sonnett and Kelley.

The last 10 minutes of the match had the whole sideline on their feet. They wanted to win – of course. But they were laughing so much as well, it was almost comical how many times they were _that_ close to scoring and just couldn’t finish it.

Tobin, the player who most hated sitting on the bench watching the action, had eyes particularly on one player.

Usually, it was her girlfriend. She adored watching Christen play. But in the last part of the game, her attention had been switched to watching Mal, the young girl she and Christen, along with the rest of the team, of course, were fiercely protective of.

Tobin could see Mal was getting more and more frustrated at her inability to finish. She watched the 21 year old work with the team to get so close to the goal, only to not be able to put it away at the end.

When Mal had a chance in the 91st minute right in front of the goal only for it to come off her foot wrong and the keeper to save it, Tobin watched her cover her face, crouching down in agonized frustration.

Tobin knew how that felt. She herself had been there many times in the past, and she especially knew Christen had been there as well. What she hadn’t learnt, until she was older, was how to make sure that frustration didn’t evolve into a lack of confidence and affect play. She knew wholeheartedly that one day Mal would learn this for herself. But unfortunately sometimes it took hard lessons to get there.

When Mal’s header off an assist by Alyssa no less, went into the keeper’s hands on the last play of the game, Tobin knew this would be one of Mal’s hard lessons.

“Hey, go and make sure Mal is ok, alright?” She said to Sonnett who was jumping around dancing like an fool as usual when the final whistle sounded. Tobin shoved her in the direction of Mal, who was bent down with her hands on her knees, and saw Ashlyn tag along.

Tobin knew she’d get the chance to talk to Mal properly later. She didn’t want to do it in the publicity of the field and the fans. Plus, it warmed her heart to see Christen giving Mal a huge hug, and Kelley with an arm around her shoulders as they grouped in a circle after that.

As soon as it was acceptable, Mal was the first one off the field. She booked it into the changing room out of the sight of the rest of everyone. It being the last victory tour, most of the rest of the team stayed out with the fans for a while signing jerseys and taking photos.

“Where’s Mal?” Tobin heard Rose ask out loud when they were finally making their way to the tunnel.

“I think she went in already.” Sam answered.

Except when they got back into the changing room, Mal was nowhere to be seen. Tobin poked her head into the showers and saw them empty. More concerning to her, she saw Mal’s phone sitting on top of her bag in her locker space, which meant she was somewhere in the stadium, presumably alone, with no way of being contacted.

“Where is she, do you know?” Tobin felt Christen move into space next to her, also looking at Mal’s things in the locker.

“I don’t. But I’m going to find out.” Tobin said, wrapping her arm around Christen and pressing a kiss to her temple. “You played great today, babe. As usual.”

“Thanks, Tobs. So did you. Are you feeling ok?” Christen said, referencing Tobin’s precautionary injury from earlier in the week.

“Yeah, good as new.” Tobin grinned, giving Christen a quick peck. “I’m going to go and find Mal, ok? She looked like she was having a real rough go of it at the end there.”

Christen sighed, a look of concern coming onto her face. “Yeah, I could see that too. I hated how miserable she looked when she missed that shot. I was waiting to talk to her after.”

“Same. Great minds, huh?” Tobin’s grin was back as she watched Christen roll her eyes at her comment, but gave her a kiss anyways.

“Want me to come look with you?”

“Can I go first? I just want to make sure she’s ok.”

Christen gave Tobin a heartwarming smile, kissing her again. “Of course, baby. That’s sweet of you. You know she’s going to be a bit difficult.”

Tobin nodded, steeling herself up for the task. “I know. But I hate the thought of her being upset by herself. Even if she just yells at me, I want to try.”

“Alright.” Christen said, and if Tobin noticed a hesitant look on her face she didn’t comment on it.

“I’ll come get you if I can’t find her.” Tobin said, with Christen nodding in agreement. Tobin was almost out of the changing room doors when she heard Kelley yell her name.

“Tobito, where are you going! Flip cup is happening in 15 minutes, and you bet your ass you’re playing!”

“I’ll be there, Kell! 15 minutes.” Tobin yelled back, walking out of the room with a shake of her head in amusement as she heard Sonnett yell after her.

“Tobin, you suck at flip cup anyways so don’t hurry back!”

She’d done a couple of rounds of the stadium on the inside, bumped into way too many people that wanted photos and conversations and gotten lost once herself before she realized she maybe should have brought Christen since she used to play in Chicago.

She was almost about to give up and head back when she passed a tiny dim-lit room that had its door slightly ajar. When she stopped outside of it she heard the unmistakable sounds of quiet crying, and her heart broke.

She hesitated for a second before going in.

It’s not that she’d never encountered Mal crying before, or had never comforted the younger girl. In fact, she knew she was great at supporting people through their difficult times, when the other people were open to receiving that support.

Mal, being brought up through the national team system so young, was always trying to prove herself. Any sign of weakness sent the girl into a defensive spiral. She barely ever admitted when she was sick, she hated being injured, and on rare occasions she grew frustrated at herself and anyone around her who tried to comfort her when she felt she’d given a bad performance.

Tobin had seen this for herself, and had heard of a lot of it from Christen. Mal lived at Christen’s house during the NWSL season as they played together for LAFC. Mal had some growing pains with going pro, and Christen had recounted a few times to Tobin where she’d learnt to just leave the girl in her room in peace before she made the decision to come out and talk about it.

Christen had never gotten mad at Mal in these situations. All she’d say to Tobin was that if Mal didn’t have any troubles adjusting to playing professionally, it would be weird. The constant games, the pace of play, the travel – it was hard for anyone to get used to, especially someone of Mal’s age. Plus there was the added pressure of being so young on the national team, having everyone’s expectations to live up to, putting pressure on herself.

Tobin knew that of all people, Christen understood how self-inflicted pressure could crush someone’s spirit. She said that a younger Christen and Mal right now weren’t so different, so she could never hold it against the girl. She was trying to show Mal to find the fun in soccer, to not be so hard on herself. For the most part, she’d told Tobin it seemed to be working.

However, judging by Mal’s small whimpers, it seemed that not even Christen’s lessons could protect Mal from the crushing blow of confidence that came when you weren’t happy with your performance.

Steeling herself, Tobin made to open the door and slip inside the room, determined to try and comfort Mal even though she knew it might not go well.

“Hey,” Tobin murmured, sitting down on the carpeted floor opposite where Mal was curled up into herself in the corner of the room. Mal barely acknowledged her – she lifted her head out of where it was buried in her knees, took one look at Tobin and put her head straight back down again.

It was pretty much what Tobin was expecting. She kept on talking.

“Kind of looked like there were four goalkeepers playing for South Korea today, huh? That ball just did not want to go in the back of the net.” Tobin tried again, to no response. She decided to change tact. “I know you’re frustrated with not being able to score today. And I know you’re taking it out on yourself right now, but you don’t have to do that. You shouldn’t do that." 

“Tobin.” Mal’s watery mumble was barely audible. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tobin soldiered on. “Just because you didn’t score, it doesn’t mean you didn’t have a good game. There’s so many other ways to be an effective forward, and you made great runs off the ball and set up so many chances as well.”

Mal just snorted, clearly not believing her.

“Do you think you can talk to me, Mal? I don’t want you to be upset and alone here. I want you to know it’s ok to be frustrated at yourself, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad soccer player.”

“Please, just go away.”

Tobin was doing her best not to get antsy. She knew Christen had more experience with Mal when she got like this, but she really wanted to get through to Mal. Usually the younger girl had no issues being vulnerable with Tobin – she had come to her many times over when she was down.

Tobin knew it wasn’t personal that Mal didn’t want anything to do with her right now, she would be the same with anyone trying to comfort her about this. But still, something egged her on.

She tried to slowly reach a hand over to Mal’s shoulder, to give the girl some physical comfort that she knew she usually loved. But as soon as her hand brushed Mal’s jersey, Mal flinched back, curling in on herself more.

Tobin sighed. “Mal, it’s ok, alright? This is part of the game, part of growing up in the game. We’ve all been there. And in time you’ll learn best for yourself how to handle these situations –”

“Tobin, _please_ just – ”

“ – and when you do, Mal, I promise it’s like a whole other thing switches inside of you – ”

“ – just go away – ”

“ – soccer will become so much more fun because it’s like you can see the game without being so results oriented, you know, just like Christen used to be and I mean look at her now, she glows on the field – ”

“ – I just want to be alone, Tobin, just – ”

“ – and you’ll see your worth isn’t defined by how many goals you put away but what kind of player you are overall and Mal, I can see how incredible of a player you are, ok you’re so – ”

“ – _Tobin_! Leave. Me. Alone!”

Mal’s yell reverberated loudly throughout the small room, stopping Tobin in her tracks. Tobin’s eyes widened slightly at the outburst. She looked at Mal, who had finally lifted her head up from her knees. 

Mal still had tears falling, her face in an expression of frustration and misery. She herself looked surprised at her own outburst, and Tobin was sure she saw a flash of guilt there before she doubled down on her frustration, staring Tobin out.

“Mal, come on. Don’t push me away.” Tobin tried softly, seeing more tears flush into Mal’s eyes. The younger girl just looked at her, before burying her head back into her knees.

“I said go.”

Tobin sat there for another minute. She wanted to see whether Mal would look up again. After a while it was clear she wasn’t going to. With a sigh, Tobin pushed herself up from the ground, taking a few steps to where the door still sat ajar.

Before she left through it she remembered she was holding her hoodie in her hands – she’d brought it in case Mal was somewhere cold. She could see tiny goosebumps on Mal’s arms and the way her body shuddered every time she took a breath in. Still dressed in only her game jersey and shorts, Tobin knew Mal had to be cold.

She contemplated walking back over to Mal to wrap it around her shoulders but after that outburst, she wasn’t sure what kind of reaction she’d get. Instead, she rolled the hoodie up slightly, tossing it gently so it landed at Mal’s side.

The action made Mal look up, first at Tobin, then at the hoodie at her side, then back at Tobin.

“For you. I thought you’d be cold. So…yeah.” Tobin said, with a final look, making to walk out the door.

“Tobin, I – ” Mal called out, her face a mix of emotion. The overriding one was guilt, and in the silent few minutes that had passed since she yelled at Tobin she’d clearly come to regret her actions. Her hand came down to pick up the soft hoodie. “Tobin, I’m s – ” 

Tobin shook her head, not wanting to do this with her now. She knew how Mal felt, _fuck_, she knew almost too well how she felt. She knew Mal was just struggling with her feelings and had lashed out and hadn’t meant to. But she was also kind of pissed at her for doing it. And as much as she wanted to comfort the younger girl, she knew she should just give it some time. 

“Don’t, Mal. It’s ok. Just…let’s talk later.”

She left the room without a glance back, hearing another sob rip out of Mal that made her want to turn around. But, she kept walking, her mind so far away that when she turned into the corridor of the changing rooms she almost bowled Christen straight over.

“Shit! Sorry, Chris.” Tobin said, steadying Christen with her hands on her shoulders. “Lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s ok, baby. Did you not find Mal?”

“No, I found her.” Tobin said, and her voice must have sounded dejected because Christen took her hands off her shoulders, holding them in her own and squeezing them lovingly.

“What happened?”

“She was difficult, like you said she’d be.”

“Ok, tell me.” Christen said, listening to Tobin recount the story. When she was finished, she gave Tobin’s hands another squeeze, and a comforting smile. “You sound frustrated. Who are you frustrated with?" 

“Well, I’m frustrated at Mal. I know what she’s going through, and she just wouldn’t even listen to what I had to say. And then she kind of yelled at me, and I know I was being pushy on her but that still kind of sucked.”

Christen nodded. “That’s completely understandable. But I get the feeling you’re also frustrated at something else.”

“Why do you know me so well.” Tobin sighed, giving Christen a knowing look and shaking her head. She smiled softly when Christen grinned at her, squeezing her hands. “I guess I’m frustrated at myself. I wanted to be able to get through to Mal and I couldn’t do it. In fact, I think I just made it worse. She told me she didn’t want to talk about it and I still talked about it. Then she yelled at me and I could see she felt so guilty about it. I just, I want to help her so much, you know?”

Tobin’s voice was so passionate and genuine Christen felt herself falling more in love with every word she spoke. 

“I want to be there for her. I can’t imagine her being so young on this whole journey and all the pressure put on her right from the start. I hate seeing her sad, and I guess that’s why I tried so hard to make it right.” 

Before she knew it, Tobin was wrapped in Christen’s arms in a hug, her girlfriend burying her head into Tobin’s neck. “You are really something else, Tobin, you know that? I love you, I love you so much.”

Tobin squeezed her back just as tight, feeling comforted as always in her arms. She kissed her when she pulled back, trying to convey her emotions through it. “I love you too, baby.”

“You did the right thing, even if it didn’t look like Mal wanted it. I know she gives off the vibe that she wants to be alone but she really doesn’t.” Christen said, remembering back to the few times after LAFC games Mal had got like this. 

“It didn’t really feel like it.”

“I know, but trust me it was.” Christen kissed Tobin again. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I know someone crying in the corner because they think they played bad has Stanford Christen Press written all over it,” Christen said, smiling warmly when Tobin made an unhappy face at that thought, almost as if she wished she could go back and make sure college Christen was ok. “But the person Mal reminds me of the most sometimes is you.” 

Tobin hadn’t been expecting her to say that.

“You’ll both wait till you’re on deaths door to admit you’re sick, and then you’re both the biggest babies about it when you finally accept help.” Tobin laughed at Christen’s statement, knowing it was true. “You both can’t stand being injured, but most of all, you both have an issue with letting people comfort you when you feel like you’ve played a bad game.”

Tobin sighed. She knew that was true, too. Although she’d gotten a lot better about it as she’s grown throughout her career, it still set her slightly on edge to hear people say she played well when she thought the complete opposite.

Christen had learnt to wait until Tobin was ready to talk, offering her silent presence and comfort until then. She’d have to struggle to remember the last time Tobin was proper mad after a game, though. Tobin was far from the fiery explosive player she used to be. Now, that energy ended when the game did. Tobin knew Christen was to thank for that. 

“What used to run through your mind when you got like that, baby?” Christen tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, stroking Tobin’s cheek softly with her thumb.

“I just got in my own head. When people tried to tell me I still played good – the exact opposite of what I’d just been telling myself over and over – it just made me more frustrated.” Tobin took Christen’s hand off her cheek and kissed the palm of it. “That’s probably what Mal is feeling like too. I guess we are similar.”

“That’s why I love you both.”

“Yeah, but I’m your favorite…right?”

Christen pulled Tobin in for a kiss, lingering there for a few seconds. “Well, I definitely don’t do that with Mal, so I’d say you’re winning, baby.”

Tobin grinned. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now get in that changing room, Kelley has been yelling for you for 10 minutes about flip cup. And as much as I’d love to stay and see if you are really as bad as Sonnett says you are, you need to tell me where Mal is so I can go and take care of her.”

Less than a minute later Christen was walking down the familiar corridors of the Chicago stadium. She had a full water bottle in hand, knowing how dehydrated Mal must be at that point. She followed Tobin’s directions to the room, knocking slightly on the door before entering.

“Tobin?” Came Mal’s tiny voice.

Christen walked in to see Mal curled in the corner, eyes shining with tears and guilt as she looked at the door. She had Tobin’s hoodie bunched up in her arms, holding it close to her chest. “It’s just me, Mal.”

“Oh,” Mal tried to smile, but it came out so wobbly it could barely count. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get herself under control. “I thought m-maybe it was Tobin coming back b-because…”

“She told me what happened.” Christen said gently, sitting down on the floor next to Mal, close enough to be pressing into her but not offering more comfort than that. She knew Mal would come to her if she wanted to.

And it was clear she did.

“Christen, I’m sorry!” Mal’s sobs were back and she turned to Christen, burying her head into her shoulder as Christen wrapped her arms around her. “I didn’t mean to yell at h-her.”

“Oh, my little love. It’s ok. Tobin is fine, I promise.” Christen held the younger player close, gently rocking her side to side as she cried. Although she knew Mal was upset about the game and then what happened with Tobin, she suspected this was the first time in a while that Mal had had a good cry, and so she stayed in her arms for quite a while letting out all her upset – whether it was about soccer or life in general.

“Is Tobin mad at me?” Mal said later, after a bunch of minutes of silence had passed and her tears were only coming in the form of little sniffles.

Christen had to suppress the smile on her face at Mal’s question, thinking back to her conversation with Tobin before about how she thought Mal would be mad at her for how pushy she was. They were both really stupid cute idiots. “No, Mal. She’s not mad. She’s a little frustrated which is probably to be expected, but she’s not mad.” 

“I was such a dick to her.”

This time Christen laughs out loud at Mal’s choice of words. “I wouldn’t say you were a complete dick to her. But she probably could have done without the yell. And you probably could have done without all her questions, huh.” 

“Yeah. I still feel horrible about it, though.” 

“I promise Tobin won’t hold it against you.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s playing flip cup with most of the others in the changing room.” 

“Flip cup? Was this Kelley’s idea.” 

“Probably. It was her favorite game at Stanford. Being on her team for flip cup is a lot better than being on the opposite team. She used to get so stank at us if we beat her.”

This thought brought a small laugh out of Mal, which Christen was relieved to hear. She looked down at Mal who met her eyes, and with the pad of her thumb she wiped away the tear tracks on Mal’s cheeks.

“Are you feeling a bit better?”

Mal nodded, moving back to sit up properly so she was fully facing Christen. “I think I need to learn how to get past this feeling.”

An empathetic smile came onto Christen’s face, nodding. “Mal, trust me, no one knows that feeling better than me. I know I’ve told you what I was like in college.”

“I know. I can’t even imagine that Christen. You’re so different now.”

“You’ll get there, too, Mal. I promise. I can help you, and I know Tobin will as well. But the real change has to come from you. Play soccer with the passion of loving it, not with the pressure of performing." 

\----------

Christen sighed as Tobin rolled over in the bed for what felt like the 50th time that night. This time she’d pulled the blankets with her, leaving Christen’s legs out in the cold. Christen pulled them back, and Tobin rolled over to face her. 

“I can’t sleep." 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Tobin pouted at the comment, and Christen couldn’t pretend to stay mad at that. She kissed her softly, poking her side. “Just tell her to come in here. I know that’s what you’re tossing and turning about.”

Tobin and Mal hadn’t gotten the chance to talk again that night. By the time Christen had convinced Mal first to drink most of the bottle of water she’d brought with her, but also then to leave the room she’d curled herself up in, Tobin had text her saying the group was almost ready to head to the bus.

Christen could sense Mal didn’t want to go back into the changing room – people were definitely going to ask her about where she had been and if she was ok. She didn’t want to have to face that just then. Instead, Christen pulled Tobin’s hoodie over Mal’s head, pushed her in the direction of the bus and told her she’d bring her stuff from the changing room.

When they all got to the bus later, Mal had the hood pulled over her head and looked to be asleep. Christen gave Sonnett such a glare when the girl looked like she might try and wake Mal with a prank that Sonnett immediately sat down in her seat, a guilty look on her face that had Kelley cackling with laughter.

They’d also missed Mal at dinner – the team had split off with various different dinner plans and there was a handful of them left at the hotel restaurant. Sonnett, who was rooming with Mal, had said Mal was asleep so wouldn’t be coming down. Tobin tried hard to hold the pout off her face but judging by the heartwarming smile Christen gave her, she didn’t succeed.

So, they found themselves in their hotel room, whatever hour of night it was, both awake because Tobin couldn’t sleep without making sure Mal was ok. Despite Christen’s reassurances that the young girl was fine, Tobin’s mind just couldn’t switch off.

“Do you think she’s awake?”

Christen fumbled for Tobin’s phone on the bedside table, turning on the dim lamp before grabbing the phone and tossing it over to her. “Only one way to find out.”

As it turns out, Mal was awake. Within minutes of Tobin sending her a text telling her if she wanted to come to their room she should, there was a light tap on the door.

“If you think for one second that I’m getting out of this bed – ” Christen started, laughing as Tobin swatted her arm lightly with a grin as she got up.

Tobin opened the door, revealing Mal who was standing there in sweatpants and Tobin’s hoodie. Tobin saw the hesitant look on her face and gave her a soft smile, holding out her arms. “C’mere little Mal.”

Mal was a blur as she rushed into Tobin’s arms, wrapping her arms around her and feeling her do the same. “I’m so sorry, Tobin.”

“It’s ok, Mal, I promise. I’m sorry too for being pushy. I should have backed off when you asked me to.”

Mal shook her head. “You were only trying to help. I’m really sorry.” 

“You’re ok, Mal. It’s all good.” Tobin pulled back from the hug to give Mal a reassuring look. She was pleased to see there were no tears in Mal’s eyes – she’d probably cried them all out earlier – and the younger girl gave her a smile in return. 

“Hey,” Christen called from the bed, looking at them both with a tiny grin on her face. “Where’s my hug?”

Mal and Tobin both looked at each other conspiratorially before jumping on the bed, both smothering Christen in a hug. Christen made a noise at the impact of them both, laughing underneath them as she tickled at their sides to get them off her.

“Should have known it was a mistake to ask that from you two. A pair of children, the both of you are.” 

Mal and Tobin rolled off Christen to lay on the bed, laughing all the while. Mal found herself laying snug between them and smiled softly at the peace it brought her.

“You want to stay here the night?” Christen asked softly, already bringing up the blankets to cover all of them. Mal nodded and Christen smiled, switching off the lamp before leaning in to stage whisper to Mal. “If Tobin steals the blankets again tonight you have my full permission to kick her out of the bed.”

Mal laughed at that, and continued as Tobin made an indignant sound, mumbling how she was going to turn herself into a blanket burrito out of spite now. Christen playfully retorted back wishing her luck doing it from the ground and soon all three of them were in fits of laughter in the bed.

“I love you both.”

Tobin squeezed her hand as Christen placed a kiss to the side of her head, all of them cuddling up into each other. “We love you too, Mal.”

They fell into a dreamless sleep, and that’s exactly how Sonnett found them the next morning, quietly snapping a picture of the three of them in the bed before opening up the world cup squad group text.

**Saucy Sonny** to **23 Best Friends **7:32am

*Image attached*

_has a family ever been cuter than this _

_i think not_

_@alex your baby girl’s gonna have to have some mad game to be cuter than mal and her moms _

**AD oui oui **to **23 Best Friends **7:35am

_Cutest thing I’ve seen all week_

**Sweet Baby Rose** to **23 Best Friends** 7:37am

_wow AD I sent a photo of wilma to this chat yesterday_

_how am I supposed to break this news to her_

**The Great (ok fine Lindsey, and the humble) Horan **to **23 Best Friends **7:39am

_where can we sign up for group hugs like this_

**Sweet Baby Rose** to **23 Best Friends** 7:41am

_petition to start group hugs in mine and crystal’s room_

**Dunn-kin Donuts **to **23 Best Friends **7:41am

_I did not agree to this_

**Saucy Sonny **to **23 Best Friends **7:42am

_come on crystal you know you love us_

**Dunn-kin Donuts **to **23 Best Friends **7:43am

_…_

_ok fine _

_room 614 you needy losers _

**Broon **to **23 Best Friends **7:47am

_Sorry, but are we all just ignoring how Sonnett got into Tobin and Christen’s room in the first place?_

**Saucy Sonny **to **23 Best Friends **7:49am

_…yes, yes we are becky _

_mal wasn’t in her bed when I woke up so I went looking for her!_

**Broon **to **23 Best Friends **7:50am

_That still doesn’t explain anything._

**Uncle Naeher **to **23 Best Friends **7:51am

_I don’t even want to know._

**Tower of Power **to **23 Best Friends **7:51am

*Image attached*

_group morning hugs!_

**Ertz so good **to **23 Best Friends **7:52am

_Sorry I love my bed more than I love group hugs but y’all are cute_

**C-23PO **to **23 Best Friends **7:54am

_Sonnett, I would also like to know how you got a key to our room_

**Little T **to **23 Best Friends **7:49am

_run while you can, Em_

**Beer is love, Beer is life **to **23 Best Friends **7:55am

_lmao RIP sonnett _

**Saucy Sonny **to **23 Best Friends **7:56am

_tobin, save me_

**Hobin Teeth **to **23 Best Friends **7:56am

_Not a single chance, my friend_

**Moe Moe** to **23 Best Friends **7:57am

_@christen, sonnett has buried herself at the bottom of the group hug pile if you’re looking for her later_

**Saucy Sonny **to **23 Best Friends **7:58am

_the absolute betrayal_

_i’m sorry christen i love u_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I so loved hearing all of your ideas for other stories for this series in the comments on the last story, so please let me know what else you'd like to see from Tobin, Christen and Mal (and any other characters, too!)


End file.
